


Seven minutes in heaven, a month in hell

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And I don't even ship iwaoi actively lmao, M/M, The rest is just Oikawa and Iwaizumi, There's also girl!Kenma, They just appear at the beginning, This is so self indulgent lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru didn't know that a silly little game could possibly make him realize that he liked Hajime more than as a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven minutes in heaven, a month in hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Shie](http://twitter.com/miyuukis) and [Rey](http://twitter.com/reytxts)
> 
>  
> 
> How the hell did this get so long???? I don't know, but enjoy, I never read iwaoi, so this is basically how I see them oh, and I hope you don't mind the brief mentions of Tsukishima/Hinata, Kenma/Akaashi and Bokuto/Kuroo because I regret nothing //backflips into the sun

It all started when Tooru was out with Hajime, they were done with classes for the day - their universities were close to each other, something about a forty minutes walk, according to Hajime - and decided that buying food would be a good idea, for some reason they met some people on the way and when Tooru had his coffee table filled with snacks, coke and he was surrounded by his rivals back in high school, all he wanted to do was die - not literally, but hitting his head on the wall sounded like the best idea at that moment.

"Can you _please_ tell me why you're all here? At _my_ apartment, sitting on _my_ couch and eating _my_ food." Tooru said calmly, giving emphasis to each syllable and Shouyou was the first to open his mouth, only to shove some chips into it and keep on munching and humming to himself.

"Not yours anymore." and Koutarou took the bag of chips out of the table and held it in front of his chest, only sharing it with Tetsurou and Keiji that were on his sides.

"I paid for it!" the curly haired boy complained and struggled to get up, he tried to get it back but only managed to fall on Kenma's lap - apologizing to her a million times - and curse out loud at who laughed at his situation. "Iwa-chan, say something."

"I'm good here." his friend replied from the other side, chatting with whoever was on his left, Tooru then huffed and sat back down, staring at the odd combination that formed the circle of people in his living room.

"Okay," he said, more to himself than to anyone else and then looked up. "First of all, why are you all here?"

There was a silence but it was soon broken when Koutarou raised his arm.

"I know, I know," the boy chanted and jumped on his spot, earning displeased glares from Keiji. "You invited us!"

"I did not!"

"Then we probably invited ourselves and you let us in." Tetsurou corrected and Tooru covered his face with both hands, showing how angry he was but at the same time, not as angry as he imagined himself to be, the whole situation sounded like fun and Tooru felt that if he forced everyone out of his apartment, he'd end up being a wet blanket, something he hated - Tooru followed the philosophy of "don't do to others what I don't want them to do to me".

"Right." Tobio said from beside him and Tooru kicked Shouyou's back with his foot by accident, he hadn't noticed that his junior was there, Shouyou cried out and rubbed where he was hit.

He shut his mouth and let the others do all the chatting while eating all of his newly bought food. Tooru sighed and asked for some soda.

It didn't take long for all of the food to be over and for all the drinks to finish. He stared at all the packages and cans resting on the coffee table and sighed again. Before he could get up to collect it all and get rid of it, Kenma got up, dusted her jeans and took all of them in her hands and asked if she could go throw them out at the trash bin Tooru probably had at the kitchen. _Bless her,_ he thought and smiled as the others looked like they had went to an all you can eat restaurant.

"What are we going to do now?" Tooru asked to everyone, suddenly excited, if everyone was there he wouldn't want to just sit down and talk about useless topics like Tetsurou and Koutarou were doing. They all groaned in unison when Kenma came back from her little trip. "Come on, if you guys don't want to do anything, get the hell out of my house."

"Hahahahaha," Koutarou laughed loudly from where he was, everyone turned to stare at him - glare, on Tooru's case - and Tetsurou backed away from his ear, lips curled in a playful grin. "Awesome!"

"What's awesome? Tell us." Shouyou exclaimed and Tooru leaned on his seat as well, he wondered what they were talking about, but coming from Koutarou or Tetsurou didn't really mean that it would be something all that good - or decent.

"Let's play a game," Tetsurou said and all the boys and Kenma waited for him to elaborate further. "Seven minutes in heaven."

Kenma was the first to groan out loud, followed by Keiji, passing to Hajime, Tobio and then Shouyou looking confused. Tooru frowned.

"How does this game work?" Shouyou questioned with his hand raised.

"What are we? High school idiots?" Hajime complained and leaned his head down on the table.

”It's really simple," Koutarou said getting up, Tetsurou followed suit and got up as well. "We will play rock, paper and scissors in pairs, the ones who lose will write their names down and fold the paper, the ones who win will pick one of the papers and read the name out loud, then we'll lock you up inside the closet there with the coats for seven minutes."

Shouyou looked more confused.

"And what are we even supposed to do inside the closet?" he asked innocently and Tooru felt bad for him.

"I'm not playing this!" Tobio was the first to protest and that was one of the first and only times Tooru saw himself agreeing with the boy. "Not even in your wildest dreams."

"We do a lot of things," Koutarou explained to Shouyo, ignoring the glares he received from Tobio and Tooru. "For example-"

"Shhhhhh." Keiji hissed and put his hand on Koutarou's lips, stopping him from saying anything more.

"Why not?! We never got to do this kind of thing and now that we have the chance we can't?" Tetsurou said pushing Keiji's hand away from Koutarou, afraid that the younger would just choke him until he fainted. "Pretty please?"

Kenma grimaced at Tetsurou's face but didn't disagree with anything, Tooru started getting worried about how things were going to end.

"Since no one objects." Koutarou clapped his hands and smiled from ear to ear.

"I object!" Tobio yelled into Tooru's ear and was hushed by Shouyou who was paying attention to the stupid boys getting too heated over a game.

"You don't count," Koutarou and Tetsurou replied Tobio at the same time and high fived each other. "Pair up with whoever is by your side and play rock, paper and scissors."

"And we're going to get these papers here for the losers to write their names." Koutarou completed the explanation and everyone sighed.

"Hey, those are my papers!" Tooru said from his seat but didn't even get up, it was just plain useless at that point.

"These _were_ your papers."

"Fine."

 

 

Tooru didn't know if he was glad or annoyed that Tobio lost to him, it meant that he was the one who would be picking the paper with someone's name but it also meant that Tobio was an option. He didn't want that. Ever.

"Ugh, I'm absolutely not playing this." Tobio said with a frown and Koutarou was about to argue when Tetsurou shut him up. "Let him be, after all we have an extra person here and he's not saying a single word since we got here. Am I right, Tsukishima?"

The boy in question stared blankly at him, Tooru hadn't noticed he was even there until now, he was sat on a chair near the door, looking ready to get the hell out of there.

"I gotta go," Kei got up and stealthily made his way towards the door but Tobio was fast and stood in front of the door. "Get the hell out of my way."

"You're gonna play in my place." Tobio said and pushed Kei back into the living room, forcing the blond to sit down.

He looked all sorts of angry and annoyed but he didn't reject the imposition, Tooru was impressed.

After that, Koutarou enthusiastically mixed the pieces of papers with names written on it and handed them out to each individual.

"Oho," he said looking at his own. "Is this destiny, bro?" he said dramatically to Tetsurou. "Cuz I've got your name here."

"Bro," Tetsurou said, stars on his eyes and Tooru pretended to gag. "Can we be first?"

"Do as you wish." Keiji said and sighed, the others didn't dare open their papers - Tooru included.

When the idiotic duo was out of sight, doing whatever the hell they wanted to do inside of Tooru's closet - he was definitely going to do some cleaning when everyone left, with the possibility of setting some coats on fire - they started to unfold their death sentences, Shouyou looked pained.

"Kageyama," he complained and hit his head on the coffee table. "This means that I got Tsukishima."

Both groaned at the same time, showing how displeased they were about the turn of events and how much they regretted being there.

"Akaashi." Kenma muttered with her head hanging low, she was staring at her feet with what looked like a deep blush painting her cheeks.

Tooru watched everyone curiously, their reactions were utterly amusing. He stopped when he realized that that only meant that he got Hajime of all people.

Nobody noticed his blanked out face, too worried about what they were going to do when their time came - Shouyou in special, but Kei looked unimpressed by his exaggerated reactions, offended even.

By the time Koutarou and Tetsurou were back, hair messier than it usually were and smug smile on their faces, Shouyou made an expression that showed realization.

"Oh my God!" he expressed in a shocked yelp, Tooru felt bad for the kid. "Oh my _God_! I don't want to go there with Tsukishima, hell I don't want to go inside that closet with any of you."

"Lucky's not on your side," Koutarou smirked and stared back at Tetsurou who gave him a curt nod. "It's your turn."

"Noo!" the ginger haired boy yelled and Tooru wanted to slap his hand on his mouth, the neighbors are definitely going to complain about all the noise later. "I want to see you force me get there."

Kei rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed and, for pretty much everyone's surprise, he grabbed Shouyou by the back of his shirt and pulled him towards the closet. With many protests coming from his previously teammate and now considerably friend, Kei shut the door with a loud bang and everyone looked taken aback by his straight forward attitude.

"I've got the key that was inside the closet," Tetsurou commented in a whisper to Koutarou but everyone managed to catch his words. "Let's lock it until their time there is up."

"Aren't you being too mean?" Kenma asked him with a frown and the tone of a mother who was scolding her son.

"Nah, we all know that Hinata is probably going to try to get out of there soon." she didn't reply that comeback and Tooru agreed with Tetsurou, nobody could deny that Shouyou was likely to cheat by running off somewhere if given the chance.

And he did, Tetsurou took the key out of the back pocket of his jeans and slowly tried to lock the door without a sound.

"Do you think they'd notice if we let them there for more than seven minutes?" someone asked.

"Maybe Hinata wouldn't but we all know that Tsukishima might be counting the seconds there." Tobio said with a smile, looking relieved that he was not the one suffering all of that.

" 'kay," Tetsurou mumbled sadly. "How long has it been since they entered the closet?"

"Like, three to four minutes?" Keiji answered from the couch and there was the sound of someone kicking the door and Koutarou suppressing a giggle.

Everybody was silent and wondering what was happening in there, Tooru in particular did not want to witness - but was still curious on what they were doing.

"Time's up!" Koutarou announced loudly and opened the door in one swing, obviously hoping to catch them in the act.

All the eyes went to that door, Tooru tried to catch any emotion on Kei's face when he strode off the closed place and sat back down on the couch, but that was near impossible. Shouyou looked like he had stumbled and hit his face on the pavement, but he quickly ran and sat in front of the coffee table, hiding his face in between his arms, pretending to sleep - obvious that he wasn't about to close his eyes and fall asleep there but whatever swung his way, Tooru wasn't going to judge him.

Someone coughed, it was Keiji, and Tetsurou smiled and pulled Kenma by her hand, explaining that it was her turn and that Keiji should get his ass off his seat and go to where he was supposed to, he complied with a sigh.

Tooru didn't know how to deal with the idea of playing that idiotic game with his best friend, he never even played that in his whole life and he was about to panic because Keiji and Kenma just got out of his closet and he knew it was his turn.

"Oh crap." he whispered to himself, hands suddenly sweating like he had played in the sun all day long, Koutarou wiggled his eyebrows at him and motioned with a finger for him to come closer and finish the game, since he and Hajime were the remaining pair.

When Tooru looked at Hajime, different from himself, he was calm and composed, like he had played seven minutes in heaven for his whole life - and Tooru knew he never did because if he did, Tooru would have as well, but that was not the question. Tooru was about to get locked in a closet with his best friend and they were supposed to do something he wasn't sure that would ruin their friendship or not, but it felt close to that.

He stopped in front of the opened door and Tetsurou pushed him in, followed by Hajime and the darkness that ensued when one of the boys - damn them - closed the door.

"Oikawa," Hajime said, blindly trying to find him, their only source of light coming from the minimum space under the door. "Oikawa, are you with me? Earth to Oikawa."

"Iwa-chan," Tooru whispered, hands shaking and glad that his friend could not see it. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing?" Hajime replied with a question and Tooru was a mix of confused and relieved. "They're not looking what we're doing in here, we can just pretend we did something relatively scandalous and they'll believe."

"Ah," he said, sounding disappointed Tooru kicked himself on his thoughts. "Okay then."

"This is so weird," Hajime said to break the ice, Tooru was starting to feel claustrophobic, time was passing too slowly. "I don't know what to do and time won't pass."

"I know right," Tooru laughed awkwardly, moving his arms like Hajime could see him, the coats suddenly falling on him, the closet wasn't really that big. "Crap."

"You okay?" Hajime asked and Tooru nodded and looked up, trying to see where he was and was caught by surprise when he felt Hajime so close that their lips touched for what felt like a long time but ended up being just a few seconds. "Sorry."

"I-" Tooru stuttered and stumbled back, grabbing some of his coats in the process, ending up covered in them, and before Hajime could go help him, the door opened and he was there, lying down in between his clothes. "I'm okay."

He was yanked from the ground by Kenma after laying there for a few more minutes since Hajime left the closet.

"Are you alive?" Kenma said, careful tone of voice, sounding even caring. "You didn't get out of the closet and the boys are going through your fridge, trying to find something to eat because they're animals. I think you should get them away from it right about now."

"Yeah, thanks," he took her hand and got up, thanking Kenma with a light pat on her head and gathering the bunch of clothes that fell, putting them back on the hangers with Kenma's help. "Thanks again."

"Nah, don't mention it." she waved a hand and took her phone out, walking towards the door. "I feel like you will have to go grocery shopping very soon."

A sigh escaped Tooru's lips, he had too many things running wild inside his mind and now he had to worry about his food supplies.

While the rest of the group looked unaffected by the game, Tooru stared blankly at everything until the last person left his apartment, he bid goodbye to Shouyou and, when he closed the door, he went straight to shower and fell on his bed, not able to close his eyes and fall asleep for the next two hours.

 

 

Tooru's mind kept himself busy for the majority of the week - not only busy but also got in the way.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he said when he was alone at home, Tooru was on the verge of madness and didn't know what to do about it, talking to himself looked like a quick solution, at least he was speaking up about his problem. "Iwa-chan is my best friend and it's okay to kiss sometimes, Kuroo and Bokuto do that all the time, not that they do it _all_ the time, I mean I saw it once but it was ages ago, why am I making excuses to myself?"

To get his head out of those terrible and emotionally tiring doubts, Tooru often spent his time finishing his papers and studying for his exams, it took so much of his time that when he got to his apartment, the second thing he would do - second because the first was to take a hot shower - was to drink a glass of water and go straight to bed, making do with that snack he had in between his studying sessions.

It wasn't healthy, it wasn't the slightest good, but he always made up the next day when he went out to grab lunch.

"Hey Iwa-chan, how are you?" he asked his friend when they met after two weeks to get some cake and tea to update each other about their lives.

"Fine," he replied and Tooru wondered if he could notice how the usual dark eye bags under his eyes had gotten deeper, not due to lack of sleep, but because he had been worrying too much over nothing that really mattered to others. "You look like shit, though. Did something happen?"

 _Crap_ , he thought, nothing missed Hajime's eyes.

"Haha," he laughed dryly and rubbed the left side of his neck. "Kind of, I'm not feeling very well recently."

"Finals?"

"Nah, I wish." Tooru said sincerely, he wondered if he should tell Hajime about what happened that day but he wasn't sure about how his friend would take it, they never mentioned any of that after it was over and he wasn't even sure if he knew that their lips met, maybe it was only Tooru who felt it and was overthinking and freaking out.

"Wanna talk about it?? You know you can always tell me stuff." Hajime sipped his tea and stared into Tooru's eyes so intently he felt as if he was being pierced by needles.

"I think that I'm going straight home after we're done." Tooru commented poking his strawberry shortcake and Hajime grimaced for a while.

"You have something bothering you," Hajime pointed out like it was the simplest thing. "You always look like death when you think too hard over something."

"You know me too well." Tooru sighed and finished his food.

"I'll walk you home and we'll talk about it, you might fall ill if we don't solve whatever it is."

"Thanks." Tooru said and closed his eyes for some seconds, wondering how he would tell his best friend how he thought that he was pretty much in love with him without freaking him out and ruining their friendship.

 

 

The front door was pushed open and Tooru walked in before Hajime, it closed silently and he dropped his coat on a chair before sitting down on his couch and turning on the television to not be in silence, it made him nervous. He didn't look behind to see if Hajime was doing the same as him and sitting down somewhere, he was afraid that he would end up blurting out what he had to say abruptly.

But before Hajime could ask him to start talking about what was wrong, Tooru jumped out of the couch and ran to the kitchen, telling his friend that he was going to make some tea, even if they had just had some.

It was hard to breathe, he never had to go through something like this before, when he had to reject all of those girls back in high school he was never nervous, did they feel like this when they confessed tohim? He suddenly felt a rush of sadness.

"So tell me, what is wrong?" Hajime finally said after minutes passed since Tooru was back in the living room with two steaming mugs in hands. "You don't need to feel embarrassed."

"Did you ever feel like something was wrong with you?" Tooru started, hands sweating because he was nervous and because the mug was too hot, he placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch and fought internally between being straightforward or not so subtly. "Because there _is_ something wrong with me and I can't fix it."

"Please elaborate, I'm listening." Hajime added and kept a serious face. Tooru licked his lips and opened his mouth to talk some more, still being careful with his words.

"So there's this thing, a pang, like it reminds you of something you really like but is not sure if you can have, it even hurts and I don't know how to make it stop."

"Can you be less figurative?" Hajime asked, brows knitted together, he was deep in thought and probably troubled, trying to figure out what Tooru was talking about. "Please be simple with your words, it's hard to keep up with what you're talking about."

Tooru let out a shaky sigh, he didn't want to say directly to Hajime's face what was going through his mind but he also didn't know how he would tell him about it without doing so. Crap.

"Okay," he said. "Okay," he repeated one more time to reassure himself. "I like this person and I don't know if he likes me back."

"He- ohh. Who?" _You, idiot._ Tooru wanted to eat his own hand at this point. "Is it Kageyama?"

"That's nasty." he said and Hajime laughed, Tooru felt his heart flipping inside his ribcage and his face getting hot. What a great time to start blushing.

"Tell me who is this person," Hajime tried again and Tooru looked down at his hands, nervously playing with his fingers and wondering if he should just do it. "Come on, you know you can tel-"

"You idiot." Tooru said so quickly what was going on his mind that he forgot how to breath and blurted out his words in a tangled mess.

"Look, I'm just trying to help," Hajime glared and Tooru just wished he could get over this awkward conversation or forget that it even happened. "You don't need to swear at me or be mad."

"I'm not- crap," he told himself and ran his fingers through his brown locks, he didn't know speaking up this kind of truth was so hard. "It's you, I like you, fuck my life."

Realization fell upon Hajime, Tooru could tell just by looking at his features, showing surprise at first but not exaggerating his reaction, it was just the same face he used to make back in high school when he was, miraculously, having trouble with some subject but later on getting the hang of it.

"Really?" he asked and, once again, Tooru wanted to eat his own hand or claw at his face. Instead of responding verbally, he just nodded his head. "Oh, okay."

Okay? Okay?? "What does this mean?" Tooru exclaimed exasperated.

"That," said Hajime. "That I'm going to think. Thanks for the tea but I have to go now."

He then got up and placed that mug on top of the coffee table right next to the one Tooru was using.

"Why so suddenly?" he asked before leaving and Tooru looked up at him from the couch, mouthing a silent _I don't know_ with the unspoken _it just happened_ implied in it. Hajime nodded to himself before turning his back at him and closing the door.

Crap, Tooru really said it and Hajime told that he was going to think. He didn't know if he should be happy or nervous.

He was both.

 

 

It was weird for Tooru to not take up on volleyball when he got into university, deep down he knew he just wanted to keep those memories from high school alone or because he was afraid of failing again.

That said, he didn't have anything to do during the week aside from studying and studying. He often tried to occupy his head with what he could but Hajime saying that he was really going to consider something regarding his fucked up confession made him feel a little better. Hopeful even.

It took another week until Hajime texted him, saying that they needed to talk. He quickly replied with an agreement.

For some reason, when the day came Tooru found himself wearing his best clothes - not the tuxedo he used on his sister's wedding or the one from his graduation -, he really liked sweaters so he went for that. He nervously jumped from foot to foot while standing in front of the mall they usually meet up at to go to his apartment or do something downtown.

"Hey," Hajime came from the opposite side that Tooru was looking at and waiting for him to arrive. "Sorry, it looks like I startled you?"

"N-no! I'm not startled, I'm perfectly fine," Tooru waved his hands in front of his body and motioned for Hajime to follow him, they were going to his apartment again, he assumed that it wouldn't be that comfortable to talk inside the usual coffee shop they went to, it was always full of students and people in general. "So how was your week, Iwa-chan?"

"Mine was okay," he replied, covering his face up to his nose with the scarf around his neck. "How about yours, Oikawa?"

"…it was fine." _could've been better_. Tooru said quietly and kept on walking, staring straight ahead.

The staircase looked longer than it used to be and when Tooru turned the key and opened his door, he felt Hajime's breathing next to his face.

"Huh?" he turned to look at his friend and was gently pushed inside the living room. He was surprised at the sudden action but even more surprised when he could feel the same warmth from weeks ago on his lips. His eyes fluttered shut after his brain processed the situation, his back hit the wall with a soft tud and his hands found their place in between Hajime's hair. Tooru was soon running out of oxygen and had to pull away. "Can we talk now?" he gasped and Hajime laughed against his neck. "What's so funny!?"

"What's there to talk about?" he said and Tooru flushed red, even reaching the tip of his ears, he wanted to hide.

"I didn't know you liked me," Tooru sighed and Hajime pressed him harder against the wall and muttered his answer. _Since ever._ "Idiot, idiot, Iwa-chan. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Tooru pouted, waiting for a reasonable explanation but it only came in the form of another kiss, soft against his lips, causing a million butterflies to open their wings and fly inside his stomach and then he thought _oh, so that's why._

Hajime kissed him like he had longed for that for years and years and that Tooru's suffering didn't last as long as his, but that it didn't mean that his hurt less. The lingering smile on their faces when they sat down on the couch to have some tea side by side, Tooru's head on Hajime's shoulder, was good enough, saying that in the end it was worth it.

(And Tooru might or might not be thankful that Koutarou and Tetsurou came up with the game on that day, not like he was going to tell them or anything.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!!! <3333


End file.
